This invention relates to a rolling pin which is useful to a baker who is required to roll various thicknesses of dough for cookies, bread, rolls, etc., which need not be ready for consumer use for hours. More importantly, in the present economy, it is useful to the maker of pizza pies working at a short order counter for making various types of pizza, the most popular of which employs a rather thin crust, while bread pizzas utilize a very thick crust. At the short order counter there is no time to change an element on a rolling pin to go from a thin sheet of dough to a thicker sheet. What is wanted is a rolling pin for the pizza maker which he can pick up by one handle and as he moves it over the dough he can adjust a gauge on the handle of the rolling pin to provide him with the thickness of dough for the particular pizza he is about to make.
This invention relates to two like, adjustable gages, one mounted on one handle of the rolling pin and the other mounted on the other handle of the rolling pin. The particular embodiment shown in this application has gages which are designed to give four different thicknesses of dough. The handles themselves carry four digits (1-4), and since they are freely rotatable on the shaft of the rolling pin itself, the baker simply turns the rotatable gauge on the right hand handle to, for example, the digit 3, to align it with the digit 3 on the left hand handle. The rolling pin will then produce a sheet or layer of dough of uniform thickness.